


Addio, Belle

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Prima di partire per l'Oltretomba, Rumplestiltskin scrive una lettera a Belle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fic dopo aver visto la 5x11, sconvolta dalla (brutta) piega che avevano preso gli eventi.

Belle, amore mio,

so che quando leggerai questa lettera mi odierai, ma ti prego di leggerla fino in fondo, perché questa è l’ultima occasione che mai avrò per dirti qualcosa.

Ti ho mentito.

Non sono l’eroe che tu credi di vedere, sono solo un codardo che ti ha ingannato ancora una volta. Sono tornato a essere l’Oscuro.

E non un Oscuro qualsiasi, ma il più potente che sia mai vissuto; ho fra le mie mani il potere di tutti quelli che sono venuti prima di me. 

Forse ti starai chiedendo come ho fatto, o forse non ti interessa, in ogni caso io voglio darti la possibilità di conoscere la verità.

Dopo che hai lasciato il negozio, sono arrivate Emma e Regina a chiedermi di dar loro Excalibur. Miss Swan voleva usarla per assorbire tutta l’oscurità e quindi distruggerla, sacrificandosi. In quel momento, ho capito di avere davanti un’occasione che mai pensavo mi si sarebbe ripresentata. È bastata una pozione per trasformare la spada in un mezzo per trasferire l’oscurità a me, invece di distruggerla.

Ma ti giuro che ottenere il potere non era il mio unico scopo.

Trasferendo l’oscurità a me, Emma non sarebbe morta. Hook era già condannato dalla ferita ricevuta a Camelot, ma lei no. Non avrebbe mai accettato il mio piano, ma agendo alle sue spalle potevo fare in modo che Henry non perdesse anche sua madre, dopo aver già perso il padre.

E qui entra in gioco l’altro motivo per cui ho voluto riprendere i miei poteri: Bae.

Fino a quando Hook non ha richiamato i precedenti Oscuri, non avevo mai saputo di poter aprire un passaggio per l’Oltretomba; è un piano che, con me, i precedenti Oscuri non hanno mai cercato di portare avanti. Forse perché sapevano che, a quello, avrei resistito.

Ma ora che so di poter aprire quel portale, la mia unica missione è quella di riportare indietro mio figlio, di dare la mia vita in cambio della sua. Senza magia non avrei alcuna speranza di arrivare fino a lui, e la mia sarebbe una morte inutile. 

Ma perché non ti ho detto nulla di tutto questo ieri sera? Perché, e ormai ti sarai stancata di sentire questa spiegazione, avevo paura. Ieri sera, quando sei entrata nel mio negozio, ero un uomo terrorizzato e disperato.

Ero convinto di averti persa per sempre, sentivo di averti tradita per aver ripreso la maledizione su di me, e sapevo di star per tornare nell’oltretomba, questa volta per sempre. Lo avrei fatto e lo farò volentieri, per Bae farei questo e altro, ma credimi quando ti dico che ciò che ho passato lì è stato l’orrore più grande che tu possa immaginare.

E poi sei arrivata tu.

Sei spuntata come il sole fra le nuvole, e per un attimo hai riportato la felicità nella mia vita. Volevo confessarti tutto, lo volevo davvero, ma tu non mi hai lasciato parlare e mi hai baciato. E io, che non sono nient’altro che un debole e un codardo, ti ho lasciata fare. Ho ceduto e ho deciso di mentirti ancora una volta, di dirti quest’ultima bugia, perché non avevo la forza di vederti andar via di nuovo, di sopportare il dolore e la delusione nei tuoi occhi, di avviarmi verso la morte sapendo che l’ultimo ricordo che avrei avuto di te sarebbe stato il tuo sguardo carico di rabbia.

Sono un egoista, lo so.

Ma la notte che abbiamo passato insieme è stata una delle più belle della mia vita, e la porterò nel cuore per sempre, quali che siano gli orrori che mi aspettano. Ti prego di credere che, nonostante io ti abbia mentito più e più volte, su quello che provo per te sono sempre stato sincero: ti amo, ti ho sempre amata e ti amerò per sempre, più della mia stessa vita, sicuramente più del mio potere.

Dicono che l’amore sia una debolezza, ma tu sei sempre stata la mia forza. 

Perdonami ancora, ma ho usato un piccolo incantesimo su di te; quando ti sveglierai, io me ne sarò già andato. A quanto sembra non partirò da solo: Emma ha scoperto cosa ho fatto, e ha deciso di partire alla volta dell’Oltretomba per salvare il suo pirata. È convinta di avermi costretto ad aiutarla, minacciando di rivelarti la verità se non avessi collaborato. So che sono l’ultimo a poter parlare di fiducia, ma non fidarti di lei, dei suoi genitori, di Regina o di Hood: nessuno che si professi tuo amico dovrebbe tenerti all’oscuro di una cosa così importante. Io, che ~~sono~~ ero tuo marito, non mi perdonerò mai per averlo fatto. Per loro esisti solo come fonte di informazioni e come strumento da usare contro di me: non meritano il tuo affetto. Hai ancora la pozione per lasciare la città e il mio consiglio resta valido: va, vivi il tuo sogno, lascia questa città di sofferenze e ipocrisie e trova delle persone che sappiano amarti ed apprezzarti come meriti.

L’unico che non merita il mio disprezzo è Henry: è un bravo ragazzo, con un grande cervello e un cuore ancora più grande. Spero solo di riuscire a proteggerlo durante la nostra missione; se le cose andranno come previsto, quando tutto questo sarà finito lui avrà di nuovo un padre, e questo mi rende ancora più fermo nel mio proposito.

Nessuno, a parte te, sa del mio piano, e non lo sapranno fino alla fine, quando sarà troppo tardi per fermarmi.

Nulla di tutto ciò che ho scritto qui vuole essere una scusa o una giustificazione, voglio solo che, alla fine, tu sappia tutta la verità. L’onestà è la cosa che più avresti voluto da me, ed è su quella che più ti ho deluso. Non chiedo il tuo perdono, so di non meritarlo; vorrei solo che le cose fossero andate diversamente.

Io ti amo. Avevo bisogno di dirtelo un’ultima volta.

Addio.

Per sempre tuo,

Rumplestiltskin


End file.
